


Go the Fuck to Sleep.

by the_foxiest_box



Series: Rust's tumblr requests [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Nap fic, a request from tumblr I did a while back...!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_foxiest_box/pseuds/the_foxiest_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just wonder about this girl. You wonder if she's okay, because right now, she's taking a nap- on the floor. God, she's a nut ball sometimes. Terezi is currently snoring rather obnoxiously and her body is curled up, all snug on the floor. You try to figure out what she was doing before she decided it was a good idea to doze off on the ground. Why didn't she at least crawl over to her scalemate pile? The poor thing was going to catch a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go the Fuck to Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I received on tumblr a while back! I found it in the back of my documents yesterday and thought, why not post it?

Sometimes you just wonder about this girl. You wonder if she's okay, because right now, she's taking a nap- on the floor. God, she's a nut ball sometimes. Terezi is currently snoring rather obnoxiously and her body is curled up, all snug on the floor. You try to figure out what she was doing before she decided it was a good idea to doze off on the ground. Why didn't she at least crawl over to her scalemate pile? The poor thing was going to catch a cold.

Fuck... You're worrying about her again. 

It wouldn't hurt to sit down by her, would it? You'd just make sure she wasn't shivering, or having nightmares, and maybe you'd pat her hair... just a little bit. You sit yourself down on the ground just a few feet away from her body. No, no, no... this is totally not a sign of affection. Nope. Not at all. You owe her one for the time she watched you sleep, right? You sure do wonder how her hair might feel between your fingers. Just a little stroke wouldn't hurt.

...Terezi's hair is soft. Terezi's hair is very soft. You wonder if all girls have hair this soft. You've never really touched a girl's hair like this before. Her face is softening in her sleep. ...That's nice... It makes you glad to see her so peaceful. Angels like her don't deserve to go through the bullshit she's been through. She-

She grabs your hand. 

What the fuck!? Startled, you pull back, but she's not letting you go.

"Karkat."

You're screwed, "Terezi?"

"What the fuck are you doing...?"

You're so screwed, "I-... uh..."

Say something, dumbass! You're ears heat up at the sudden rush of your sick blood. Terezi's eyes flutter open, revealing her newly healed teal irises. Shit, shit, shit, that's making you more flustered! Damn, pretty eyes...

"... You were asleep on the floor." No, duh. That was a dumb thing to say...

"Gee, I couldn't tell!" She grins and begins to sit up, her eyes fixed onto yours, "Now. Tell me why you were watching me sleep, and I'll let you go."

You're move, stupid! "I-I'm still the leader, you know. I have every right to be concerned about my teammates."

Terezi just rolls her eyes, but lets go of your hand. "Oh, of course! Excuse me, Mr. Leader!"

"I'm serious!!" You're frustratingly flustered right now.

"Karkat, you don't need to watch me sleep; nothing's going to happen to me!" You watch the Tealblood lay herself back onto the ground.

"Oh, nothing? What about nightmares? Or troll flu? Or... or Gamzee? What about Gamzee, Terezi!?" You find yourself yelling to expel some of the frustration.

"Quit worrying, you dweeb!" She whines back to you, curling herself into a fetal position.

"Just don't come crying to me when you're sick in bed because you didn't listen to me!" To be totally honest, you wouldn't mind caring for her.

She gives an irritated groan and rolls over, pointing her back to you. You still don't feel like leaving her here. Maybe you could stay just a little bit longer.

"Terezi, seriously." You poke her shoulder, "At least sleep on something comfortable!"

"Too bad. I don't feel like it." She's quick to swat your hand away from her shoulder. 

This is going to be harder than you thought, "Terezi, don't make me count to three."

"Oh no! I'm so scared!" A sarcastic remark.

"I'm serious! I'll take away your chalk privileges...!" Had that been a good enough threat?

"Like you know where I keep my chalk." Terezi scratches her head lazily, "Quit treating me like a wriggler!"

You give a rather dramatic sigh. She definitely was not going to move. You would try to pick her up and move her if you weren't so small and lanky. 

"You sure are acting like one..." You lean over her.

"Oh, I'm the one acting like a wriggler? Look who's talking! Mr. Temper Tantrum Vantas!" She's obviously just getting more irritable the more sleep she looses.

No matter how much you'd love to scream at her last snide remark, you don't. "Fine. You know what? Sleep on the ground, I don't care. Just promise me you'll get some fucking sleep!"

Somehow, her next actions don't surprise you. Terezi just begins making obnoxious snoring sounds, pretending to be asleep. God, she's annoying sometimes! What happened to the sleeping angel that was there a while back? 

"Stop that." Your response is as blunt as the color of your blood.

"Make me!" She sings out, obviously happy to be irritating you.

You've got a crazy idea, but it just might work. You slump your entire body over onto the ground beside her. You see her wicked grin morph into a rather odd shape... Oh, god. She was actually trying to make a question mark with her face. 

You roll your eyes, "There. Better? Now, go to sleep."

You close your eyes before she can make any protests.

Instead of complaints, you hear giggling, "You're such a dork."

"No more of a dork than you..." You curl up into a ball realizing how cold the floor was.

Dear god, just go to bed... You hope to hell and back that she'll finally go to bed instead of acting like a two-sweep-old kid. But she's-

"Can't I have a goodnight kiss...?" Your ears perk at the sound of giving her a kiss.

Fuck, this was embarrassing. She's staring right at you expectantly. Damn, those eyes... You squeeze your eyes shut and start to lean over her. You pray to god you're not turning too red right now. The tips of your ears are all ready in flame, however. Oh god, how much longer until you touch her forehead...!? This is far too nerve-wracking. Oh. There it is. You lightly smooch her forehead goodnight.

That's not going to be enough for her. As soon as you pull away, the words 'good night' all ready forming on your lips, an arm hooks around your neck. Christ, she is NOT going to... She did. Your lips are now on hers. Oh shit shit shit shit. What do you do when you're kissing a girl!? Your mind does backflips as you feel her smile against you.

"I'll bet you a hundred boon-bucks your face is completely red right now." You couldn't have expected more from her as you pull away.

"Shut up and sleep..." If she tries to make one more move on you, you swear you'll explode.

Ironically, it's you who makes the next move. Just a tiny bit chilled by the floor, you move your body closer to hers, holding onto her for warmth. Gotta keep her warm... Angels don't deserve to be cold.


End file.
